


Professionalism

by AlexanderTheMostlyOkay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Guardsman Jeremy, Lord Ryan, M/M, Minimal fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay/pseuds/AlexanderTheMostlyOkay
Summary: As the tags say.Jeremy is a guard at a function Lord Haywood is hosting. It's been a long night for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manickmondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manickmondays/gifts).



Jeremy was about three hours into his shift, and knew he couldn’t make it much longer. Lord Ryan Haywood had his eyes on him all night, he just knew it. All he had done was stand there, more or less at attention, for the past three hours, trying to alternate between looking around the room, and very closely examining his shoes.

Every once in a while he could make eye contact with the lord; it would force him gaze back to the floor, and try to hide his blush coloring his face. He had long since stopped lying to himself about his attraction to the lord, but at this point it was just making it difficult to do his job. There was no way Lord Haywood didn’t know though, especially with that easy grin on his face every time he looked over to Jeremy.

Jeremy thought he just had to be rubbing it in at this point.

The night did drag on, and unfortunately, Jeremy was covering the tail end of the function, so he would only be relieved when everyone had gone home or to their respective rooms.

Nearing the end of the night, when the majority of the attendees who were planning on leaving had left, the lord made his way over to the station were Jeremy was posted. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, which caused his waistcoat is strain against his chest in a way that made Jeremy’s heart leap into his throat.

“Hello, uh, Lord Haywood,” he said, latching onto the last threads of professionalism he had left and holding on for dear life.

The lord shook his head and tilted his head to make eye contact with the guard. “There’s no need for honorifics now, almost everyone is gone for the night already.”

Jeremy glanced around the room, still at attention. “I suppose they have, my Lord.”

Ryan laughed, “Still as professional as ever, Jeremy. You really can just call me Ryan now, no one’s here to mind.”

The pair of them stood in silence for longer than necessary, trying to figure out how to proceed without making it more awkward than it was already becoming. Jeremy was the first to say something. “Would you like me to accompany you to your room?”

Ryan smiled in response. “Never can be too careful walking down these halls, am I correct?”

“Of course,” Jeremy joked. “What the heavens would you do if an assassin jumped in one of these windows?”

“I suppose it’s a good thing I have such a loyal guard by my side then.”

There were no window-based assassins on their walk back to Ryan’s room, just the pair of them, with the sound of Ryan and Jeremy’s shoes loudly clipping against the hard title and echoing off the walls. “We really should get some carpet runners,” Ryan remarked, to no one in particular.

“I’ll make sure someone gets to work on that,” Jeremy replied off hand, as they reached Ryan’s door, then unlocked and opened it for him.

“After you, my Lord,” Jeremy gestured, holding the door for him, and doing his best not to look like he was ogling the Lord’s backside, which he was.

Ryan entered the room, and started unpinning the badges more or less holding his jacket in place, but stopped when he noticed Jeremy standing awkwardly in the doorway.  Unsure of how to initiate, he shifted back on forth of his feet and turned to face the guard, who looked equally flustered. “Would you, uh, would you like to come in?”

“If you would have me.”

“I would love to.”

Jeremy stepped into the room, and closed the door quietly behind him, but he felt as if the whole world could hear it click shut.

When he turned back around, Ryan was much closer than he had been the second before. Praying he wasn’t horribly misinterpreting the situation, Jeremy pressed his hands against the lord’s chest and leaned up to press a light kiss against his lips. Ryan sighed and relaxed into the kiss, hands snaking around to his guard’s waist, playing with the belt holding his uniform in place.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that all night,” Ryan confessed, breaking away to start undoing the rest of his outfit.

“I’ve been waiting to do it all night,” Jeremy replied softly, also starting to unfasten the snaps and buttons holding his uniform together.

Soon they were both stripped down to their underclothes, Jeremy’s clothes folded neatly on Ryan’s dresser, while Ryan’s were strewn haphazardly across the couch at the end of the bed. 

Ryan sat down on the bed first, and gestured for Jeremy to join him. He did so in earnest, nestling himself between Ryan’s knees, and pressing up against him to kiss him deeply, cupping his head in his hands. Ryan wrapped his arms around the man, pulling them both down into the mattress.

Jeremy broke the kiss quickly, leaning down to the corners of the bed to untie the curtains and pull them around the bed, giving them the allusion of privacy. It also gave Ryan the opportunity to admire the sight of Jeremy as he leaned, arms stretched down to undo the ties. It made him wish they didn’t need to keep their encounters to fleeting glances and these late night sessions. He wished he could parade this man out for the world to see how beautiful he was.

Not to mention he chest would look amazing under one of the tight fitting waistcoats Ryan was always stuffed into.

“What’re you looking at?” Jeremy questioned when he turned back around to see Ryan looking him over. The hint at an Irish accent wormed it’s way back into his voice, hinting at his parentage.

Ryan had to chuckle. “Just you,” he replied, sitting up and pulling Jeremy back into his lap.

Jeremy started up again slowly, pressing gentle kisses into the side of Ryan’s face, while Ryan pulling his hands up and down Jeremy’s arms.  “What would you like me to do?” Jeremy asked, leaving nips down Ryan’s neck down to his collarbone.

Ryan sighed quietly, petting Jeremy’s sides and craning his head to the side to give Jeremy better access to his neck. “I’d love if I could have you inside of me.”

Jeremy paused and sucked in his breath, and replied in a shaky voice, “Oh, okay. I can do that.” He snaked a hand between them, rubbing Ryan through his underwear, other hand beginning to unbutton his undershirt.

Ryan let out a low groan, then leaned back on his shoulders to help Jeremy. When the shirt had been unbuttoned, Jeremy leaned down to kiss down the nobleman’s chest, teasing a nipple between his finger and thumb, wringing small gasps from the man below him.

He continued kissing southward until he reached the hem of Ryan’s underwear, that he quickly undid and pulled down to his knees. Ryan was already hard from the anticipation, and Jeremy wasn’t going to make him wait. He settled himself between the lord’s knees, kissing and biting at his upper thigh, while leisurely stroking his cock. The man above him bit back curses and groans and Jeremy slowly picked up with pace, his other hand working between them to circle his hole.

He drew away for a second to peak through the curtains around the bed, and riffled through Ryan’s bedside table, coming back with a small glass bottle with a cork stopper. He pulled the stopper out with his teeth, setting in on the top of the table, before coming back inside the curtain. Jeremy poured out a bit of the contents of the bottle over his fingers, and pushed his hand back between Ryan’s thighs.

The lord jumped a bit at the sudden coldness, but relaxed quickly when Jeremy took the head of his cock in his mouth. He threw his arm over his face to try and quiet a moan, though all he did was encourage Jeremy to increase his pace.

He worked a finger inside of Ryan, who was practically writhing above him from the contact. “Oh good lord, Jeremy,” he sighed out.

Jeremy giggled in reply, pulling of Ryan’s cock. “You are still the lord here, you know.”

“Goodness, please don’t be smart with me right now,” Ryan retorted, jerking when Jeremy added a second finger.

Jeremy paused for a second, allowing Ryan to adjust to the new sensation, then quickly redoubled his efforts, scissoring his fingers and kissing up and down Ryan’s shaft before relaxing his throat swallowing him down almost completely.  Ryan groaned and reflexively jerked into Jeremy’s mouth, forcing him to pull off or gag.

Ryan threw his head back against the bed when Jeremy slowly added a third finger. “I’m going to finish before you’re inside of me if you continue on like this,” he moaned quietly.

“May I then?” Jeremy asked, looking up at the lord.

Jeremy looked positively debauched, lips red of being kissed and kissing, heavily flushed and eyes blown wide. Ryan figured he looked much the same, but the sight of him between his legs sent a rush of heat down his spine. “Yes please,” he finally replied, after drinking in the view.

Jeremy sat up on his knees, pulling Ryan’s undergarments all the way off, and undid his own underpants, tossing the offending garments to the side of the bed. He tilted Ryan’s hips upwards, and Ryan let out a heavy breath. He loved how easily Jeremy could move him as he wished, how disproportionate his strength was to his height.  

Jeremy stroked himself lightly, then lined up with Ryan. He stopped Jeremy quickly. “Could you take your shirt off? I want to see all of you.”

He blushed a deep shade of red as he paused for a second, processing the request. “Uh, of course,” he replied, in a sheepish way, before he went to unbutton his shirt. Ryan leaned up on his shoulders to watch him, enjoying the sight of Jeremy. Obviously very strong, but with a certain softness to his body that made him the perfect man to dose on after their time together. Ryan would take him over the small army of pillows behind his head any day.

Jeremy threw his shirt to the side, and pushed Ryan’s hips up again, letting his legs link around his back. He pushed in slowly, watching Ryan’s face and his eyebrows knit together and he opened his mouth just enough for Jeremy to hear the heavy sighs pouring out of it.

“Is this good?” he questioned.

“This is great,” the lord replied back, letting himself fall to putty under his guardsman’s hands. His hands grabbed at the fabric of the sheets, trying to hold himself in place as Jeremy began to thrust into him in earnest. It took him a couple of thrusts, but they quickly fell into a familiar rhythm, Ryan’s hips rolling up to meet Jeremy’s.

Jeremy sped up quickly, hitting Ryan just right each thrust, breathing heavily. He leaned forward to start littering Ryan’s chest with kisses and bites, and the lord’s hands flew up with cradle the back of his head, holding him there so he could feel Jeremy’s hot breath against his chest.

Ryan lies back and enjoys it, mouth hanging open and panting almost, as Jeremy hits home far more often than he should be able to. Both Jeremy’s breath and hips continue at their jackrabbit pace, until he stills suddenly, pressing kisses into Ryan’s chest as he finished.

He pulled out, and leaned up to kiss Ryan gently on the side of his face and neck, before snaking his hand between them so he could wrap his fingers around the lord’s still hard cock.  He slid back down Ryan’s chest, so he could once again wrap his lips around him, bobbing his head quickly, while rubbing small circles into Ryan’s hip.

When Ryan looked down at the man between his legs, Jeremy was looking back up at him, as vaguely unfocused but content look in his eyes. The sight really was too much for him, combined with the warm feeling in his gut, and he came quickly. Jeremy swallowed it down, only breaking eye contact when Ryan twisted his head away to cover it with his arm.

Jeremy wiped his mouth with one of the undershirts on the bed, hoping it was his, when wiggled up the bed to be face to face with Ryan again.  “Would you like me to get you a towel or anything?” he asked quietly into the crook of Ryan’s neck.

He shook his head in reply, just tracing shapes into Jeremy’s chest. “I’ve had a long day; I think I’m just going to sleep. Would you stay with me?”

Jeremy nodded his head, and Ryan took that as permission to roll over and press his head against Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy was quick to accept it, carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair, and tangling their legs together.

They fell asleep like that.

Though, Ryan woke up to a cold bed that morning. Stretching, he pulled aside the curtains of the bed, and walked around the room to find a note where Jeremy’s clothes were the night before.

He cursed himself for falling for someone with such a rigid schedule. 

 


End file.
